Knowing
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: They know. This is the new story from the old chapters from date. It wouldn't work with these chapters so I wrote a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat across from Elliot Stabler, looking around carefully she slipped a few files onto his pile. Elliot looked up and gave Olivia an evil stare; she just gave him a careful smile. Olivia looked to Fin's desk…he was gone and then she looked over to John's desk, there eyes met and she gave him her wonderful smile and he smiled back. They had been dating for a month now and still had kept it from the others. They weren't ready for everyone to know yet so for now they would just be happy with being with each other when they could…which was now. Getting up Elliot left the squad room. John and Olivia gave each other knowing looks and getting up John walked over to her and pulled her up into him arms for a breathtaking kiss.

"You know he could come back" Olivia whispered once they pulled apart.

"Nah…I'm pretty sure he left, his jackets gone"

"Yeah…but he never said bye" Olivia pointed out.

"Maybe he forgot?" John said smiling and kissed Olivia again.

What the two hadn't noticed was that Elliot if fact did come back just in time to see John and Olivia together. Backing out of the squad room slowly he went into his car and pressed three on speed dial.

"Why the hell are you calling me this late at night for?" Fin grumbled into Elliot's ear.

"You'll never believe what I just saw"

"You call me for that! I don't care what you just saw man"

"No you need to hear this" Elliot said still in shock.

"What?" Fin sighed not caring what Elliot had to say.

"I left the squad room and remembered that I had to grab a file so I went back and that's when I saw it"

"saw what" Fin said annoyed.

"John and Olivia were together"

"Together?" Fin asked a little more awake now.

"They were together…kissing…and all over each other" Elliot said.

"What! Your crazy…John and Olivia, I don't think so. I'm going to bed now" Fin said about to hang up.

"NO!" Elliot yelled into the phone. "I'll prove it to you"

"How?" Fin asked and that's when Elliot explained his plan to Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot watched Fin as he left the precinct they were going to put their plan in affect.

"See ya later guys" Fin said exiting the squad room. Elliot following his lead did the same.

"Bye" Elliot said slipping on his coat and leaving to stand beside Fin as they spied on the only two left in the precinct. Elliot and Fin spied on John and Olivia doing their paper work.

"I knew you were lying" Fin whispered.

"No I'm not just wait" Elliot whispered back. Elliot and Fin stood there watching the two flip through paper work. John got up once and walked over towards Olivia and they thought they had them for sure but he changed his route and went to his locker.

"Ready to go?" John asked going over to Olivia.

"Yeah" Olivia said gathering files from her desk.

"Oh shit" Fin whispered as he and Elliot ran quietly into a near by janitors closet.

"I cant believe I just spent half an hour watching those to flipping through files all I saw John do was slip a few files into my pile…I'm gonna kick his ass" Fin added on whispering.

"I swear to God I saw them"

"Fine! Let's follow them" Fin said.

"You're aware they are detectives" Elliot said sarcastically.

"You have a better idea" Fin asked annoyed.

"Fine, let's go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Fin tailed John and Olivia from a distance so they wouldn't get caught. John stopped his car in front of Olivia's apartment and she got out…not before giving John a quick kiss on the lips…and not before John pulled her back for a longer more passionate kiss.

"Oh my God" was all Fin said when he saw it. He would have never believe it if he didn't see it for himself.

"Told ya" Elliot said with a huge grin on his face as he watched John and Olivia go up to her apartment.

"What are we going to do?" Fin asked

"What do you mean…lets bust'em" Elliot said about to get out of the car.

"No! I have a better idea" Fin said with an evil smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Fin and Elliot spent a week thinking of a way to catch John and Olivia in the act and as God would have it there was a Christmas ball for the NYPD.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

"Uhh….uh…" Olivia stammered, looking over to John who just sat there baffled.

"I know you're not going with one and since the divorce I have no one to go with so I just thought we'd go together" Fin sat there an evil grin on his face.

"Uhh…I don't know?" Olivia said looking to John.

"Come on…" Elliot insisted.

"I guess" Olivia said sighing.

"Okay" Elliot smiled. John got up and walked away. Olivia got up a minute later and went into the direction where she knew John would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John" Olivia said softly walking over to him.

"Why didn't you just tell him?" John turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you?" Olivia countered.

"I'm sorry…What are we going to do now?" John asked pulling Olivia into a hug.

"I don't know…should we tell them?"

"No…just go on the date"

"It's not a date John" Olivia smiled and kissed John.

"We'll just have to see what happens" John said giving Olivia a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

John glared as he watched Elliot and Olivia dance.

"What's wrong man?" Fin asked patting John on the back.

"Nothing" John answered downing another drink.

"Nothing" Fin laughed "you've watched those to since you got here"

"No I haven't" John said annoyed.

"Okay…" Fin said and left, he had to go tell Elliot that there plan was a go.

John couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the dancing couple.

"Can I cut in?" John asked.

"Sure" Elliot said stepping aside and John took his place.

"How'ya doing?" Olivia asked slipping her arms around his neck.

"Okay…I guess. I hate to see you guys together" John said putting his hands on her waist.

"I know…but we aren't together" Olivia said taking the lead.

"I know" John whispered as the song ended. Elliot walked over and started to dance with Olivia as a new song came on…it was now or never now was the time for the master plan.

"Liv?" Elliot asked bring his face close to Olivia's. John watched as the whole thing happened and not wanting things to go any further he walked over to the two. Fin watched amused from a distance.

"Okay" John said pulling Elliot away from Olivia and stepping between the two.

"Something wrong John?" Elliot asked a sly gin on his face.

"Yes there is…I love Olivia" John said proud and confident.

"You do?" Olivia asked

"Yes…I do" John said turning to him.

"I love you too John" Olivia smiled as John pulled Olivia into a passionate, breathtaking kiss.

"My goodness" Elliot said "I cannot believe it"

"Dear God" Fin said walking over to them.

"How long have you've known?" John asked holding Olivia close.

"About a week…we waited until you guys were going to tell us when you didn't we decided to get you to tell us" Fin explained.

"No hard feelings John?" Elliot asked sticking out his hand.

"No hard feelings" John answered shaking Elliot's hand.

"What the hell just happened here?" The captain asked joining the group…they seemed to draw attention to themselves…lucky for John and Olivia the commissioner or any other important people had seen a thing.

"Uh…Captain we have to tell you something" John started and told Cragen everything.

"I'm not going to do anything about this but I don't want to see you together at work you understand?"

"Yes sir" John and Olivia said in sync.

After the ball John and Olivia had gone back to her place.

"I love you Olivia" John said again, smiling as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, John" Olivia said kissing him.


End file.
